


Our Guilt

by Blueberry_Dance



Category: Vindico (Book Series)
Genre: Accidental Death, Death, Demons, Gen, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, accidental problem creation, although slightly not, hopefully, large number of OCs, like literal demons, mostly canon, no canon knowledge necessary, not like it matters anyway, so a bunch of teenagers do, starts off bad, tags to be changed, the heroes can't save the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Dance/pseuds/Blueberry_Dance
Summary: James Renwick, aka Gladiator, has taken a spotlight. While one of his younger sisters, Allie, enjoys this, his other sister, Jen, hates it. And for good reason too. As a member of a group of vigilantes, she often comes face to face with the darkest side of human nature before the League of Heroes do. And if that wasn't bad enough, she recently discovered that she had powers by accidentally blowing up her girlfriend. Yay. Then she discovers that the splinter group of her vigilante group has started up a spree of killings. Jen's life, already spiraling out of control, is about to get worse.Sliver has been sentenced to life at the Perch. He does not mind. His entire life has been in a cage anyway. All he really misses are his family, friends, and trainees. Those three have quite a lot of overlap. He is quite prepared to live out his days in isolation, although he knows this will not happen. When he receives a call for Jen, his best friend and real protege, begging for his help, he escapes. Easily. Maybe now is the time to mention that he isn't only a telepath.Sorry for the terrible summary. No canon familiarity necessary.





	Our Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. It's been a bit since I've read these books, so canon, aside from that one part from Sliver that I'm ignoring, might be a bit wonky. Not that it really matters because for the main part I won't be dealing with canon. All of my fics (that I have composed mentally) are basically OCs thrown into the situation, or (in this case) canon characters reworked to have more interesting stories and OCs. I will have an interesting upload pattern. Sometimes I will upload extremely often, or I might take a break for a year. Don't worry. I will finish. Unless I'm dead. Which is unlikely to happen. One last thing. I will probably change things in this fic on the regular, so don't count on knowing what's happened. Sorry. Creative process, you know?

Jennifer Renwick slowly walked home. She'd ditched her little sister, Allie, back at school, so she could be alone with her thoughts. Not that she really wanted to be alone with her thoughts. They were always screaming now, conflicted and angry and desperate and scared. Jen took a shaky breath. She wished she could deal with everything with her family. Her real family, not the one she was born into, the ones that she always lied to.

Her birth family thought that she had had a bad breakup. The truth was somehow both less and more complicated. She had developed powers while her vigilante group, called the Book Club (so that when asked what they were doing by their parents, they didn't have to lie), was cleaning out the remnants of a drug cartel. They had already ensured that it wouldn't spring back up, and now all they had left to do was leave the remaining members for the police. It was going well, right up until Cosmos had been shot through the head and heart near simultaneously. While Cosmos, with his healing power, could have dealt with one wound or the other, but both at the same time? No. Cosmos had likely died before his body had hit the ground.

Cosmos had been one of her best friends, and seeing him dead had just made her scream in raw pain as pure energy erupted through her veins blasting away the world around her. Jen had instantly seen other galaxies, other planets lit by other stars, black holes sucking in the light around them. She was all of the stars in the sky at once, and it was incredible. She had never done drugs, but knew that this was a more perfect and unforgettable high than any drug. She saw other things too, to many, less beautiful than all of space, but at the moment, she didn't care. The atomic bombs leveling Hiroshima, Nagasaki, the testing of the first nuclear bomb. She whispered, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds," along with Robert Oppenheimer, feeling that they were more a blessing than a curse. 

As the rush began to fade, Jen remained kneeling where she had fallen after seeing Cosmos fall, savoring the feeling of that high. Then she remembered Cosmos's death and she opened her eyes. A couple things came to her in an instant. The first was that the world around her was silent, no words from any of her friends. The second was that she was floating several feet in the air. As soon as Jen came to this realization, she fell out of the sky, gravity affecting her again. Jen started to weep in a (surprisingly small) crater of her own creation, believing that all of her friends had perished.

While Jen was later informed that most of her friends had survived, her girlfriend, nicknamed Eye, had not. Jen's one consolation was that she had likely died painlessly, although that was no consolation at all, not when her chest was filled with broken glass and her bones melted beneath her skin. The emptiness that howled all around Jen was no replacement for the girl she'd given her heart and soul to, the girl that even faded memories of were permanent scars on Jen's heart. Jen's parents had never met Eye. They thought that she was some silly crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are occasionally mine, but sometimes they belong to Wesley King.


End file.
